Luka Yang Kau Tinggal Kan
by florenceaaa
Summary: songfic tentang hubungan Shinichi dan Ran,ini crack pair
Fic gaje yang meninggalkan pesan

Disclamer : detective conan punya Aoyama Gosho dan lagu nya punya Christina Perry

Judul lagu nya : Jar of heart

Di sarankan baca sama dengerin lagunya

.

.

.

.

 _I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

"halo…Shinichi kapan kau kembali?" isak ku pada suara di seberang sana

" _entahlah"_ jawab suara dari telepon itu singkat

"maaf Shinichi,aku harus melupakan mu" kata ku sambil menitihkan air mata

" _tunggu..Ran,tolong jangan tinggal kan aku"_ ucap suara itu memohon

"maaf Shinichi" ucap ku sambil mematikan telepon tersebut

 _I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

Kini aku merasa sakit,sangat mau bagaimana lagi,sudah dua tahun ia tidak terpaksa melupakan nya toh masih ada pria yang lebih baik dari nya . malam ini aku masih tidak bisa tidur , ingatan ku tentang nya berputar seperti film , tanpa sadar air mataku menetes kembali,aku hanya berharap bisa melupakan nya untuk selama nya.

 _And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

'drtt…drtt' seperti nya ponsel ku bergetar

Terlihat email yang terpampang di sana

 _From: Shinichi_

 _To: Ran_

' _ **tolong ran,aku mohon jangan lupakan aku.**_

 _ **aku yakin aku akan kembali sebentar lagi tolong jangan lupakan aku.**_

 _ **Ran,aku sangat mencintai mu sangat,sangat mencintai mu jadi**_

 _ **tolong jangan lupakan aku,karena aku pasti akan kembali'**_

dengan cepat jari jari ku mengetik sebuah email di sana sambil menitihkan air mata ku,aku masih belum mampu untuk melupakan nya,karena dia adalah cinta pertama ku.

 _To : Shinichi_

 _From : Ran_

' _ **maaf kan aku Shinichi semuanya telah berakhir'**_

Hanya email singkat yang aku kirimkan kepadanya .aku berinisiatif melupakan nya sudah terlalu banyak luka yang ia tinggal kan di hati ku,mungkin benar kata Sonoko aku harus mencari pria lain untuk mengisi kekosongan di hati harus mengusir nya dari hatiku dan jangan sampai ia kembali lagi dan mematahkan hatiku.

 _I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

"Ran-neechan,aku mendengar dari Shinichi-niichan bahwa neechan mau melupakan nya" ucap Conan-kun kepada ku

"ya,ia sudah dua tahun tidak pulang , ini saat yang tepat untuk melupakan nya" kata ku sedikit sedih.

"tolong,Neechan jangan melupakan nya aku yakin ia pasti kembali" Bujuk Conan-kun kepada ku.

"Maaf Conan-kun,semianya sudah berakhir " ucap ku menampil kan senyum yang aku paksakan sambil menahan air mata ku.

 _And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

Sudah tiga tahun aku memutuskan untuk melupakan Shinichi,kini aku sudah melupakan memori memori itu sudah ku buang entah aku sedang menikmati pemandangan di sebuah taman sambil memandang kosong orang orang yang sedang bermain,berkencan,dan lain duduk di sebuah kursi taman,dari sini aku bisa melihat pemandangan langit sore yang aku kembali kehilangan salah satu orang yang paling aku cintai lagi,Conan-kun . Ia kembali tinggal bersama ibunya,ia sudah pergi dua minggu yang lalu

"apakah kau masih mengingatku?" ucap suara yang mengejutkan ku,sepertinya aku mengenal suara menoleh kan kepala ku kearah suara itu.

"maaf,shinchi aku sudah mengusir mu dari hati ku" kata ku dengan senyum yang aku paksa kan

"aku mohon Ran,aku tidak akan menghilang akan selalu berada di sisi mu" ucap orang itu

"maaf Shinichi aku sudah benar benar melupakan mu,jadi jangan pernah kembali lagi" aku berkata kepada nya dengan dingin

 _And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
_

"aku minta tolong sekali lagi,jangan pernah kembali kepadaku " ucap ku sambil meninggal kan nya di taman itu sendrian.

Memang nya dia pikir siapa diri nya? bisa seenak nya sendiri meninggalkan luka di kini ia kembali dan mencoba mendapatkan diriku lagi,kini aku sudah dapat tersenyum setelah mengingat luka yang sudah ia timbulkan di merasa ada baik nya juga aku melupakan nya.

 _Who do you think you are?_

Semoga ia sadar bahwa ia bukan lah siapa siapa ku,semoga ia menjauh dari hidup ku ,dan jangan sampai ia menghalangi jalan ku.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akun ini telah di hack oleh : Madyson (nee-chan nya flo)

Ditulis di : Rumah Sakit

Tanggal : 19 may 2016

Nb : makannya jangan suka ninggal laptop sembarangan,kalo balik ke sini jangan lupa bawa flasdiks yang isi nya anime ya


End file.
